Sick Day
by hopelessxlove
Summary: Malex, one shot. Takes place before they move in together. Fluff.


**Sick Day**

**So I had this idea and I wanted to get it out to you all. I'm actually sick today and what I had Alex go though was what I went through (some parts, the throwing up, light headedness). The basics are this takes place during Alex and Marissa's relationship before they moved in together. I hope you enjoy!**

**Sick Day**

Alex lay in bed, listening to the rain hit the window. She opened her eyes slowly and watched the shadows on the wall, she lifted her head up slowly and instantly felt herself become light headed. She'd been getting lightheaded for the past few days, she tried to push the feeling away. Rolling onto her side, she felt even worse.

Her mouth began to fill with warm water, and she knew what was coming. Stumbling out of bed she made her way towards the bathroom. Hunching over, Alex gripped the sink with one hand, and felt her entire chest stiffen. Quickly she tied her hair up, to get it out of her face and felt her entire body surge forward.

Needless to say, the few contents that were in her stomach were now looking her in the face. Alex cleaned up the mess, and rinsed out her mouth to rid herself of the disdain taste. Crawling back into bed, she glanced at the clock next to her nightstand, _'great 4 am'_ she muttered to herself.

A few hours passed, and Alex didn't feel any better. She rolled over and watched the clock, hoping she would feel better. Feeling the familiar warm sensation in her mouth, she knew what was coming once again. Stumbling again out of bed, she gripped the toilet tank tightly, letting go briefly to tie up her hair.

There wasn't much difference from what had happened earlier. Again after Alex had cleaned up the bathroom, and herself she crawled back into bed. Her phone began to ring, but instead of picking it up she put her pillow over her head.

Her answering machine picked it up though after the fourth ring, "Hey Alex, it's me…Marissa. Pick up I know your home." Alex glanced at the clock, 7:30 the lights glowed. "Okay I guess your sleeping, but anyways its raining really hard so that means I can't go to school. So I thought I'd come hangout with you. Um I'll see you in a bit."

Alex removed the pillow and felt a smile tug at her lips, she didn't know what it was about Marissa but there was something about her that just made Alex feel happy. Their relationship was steadily progressing, and Alex was grateful for the fact that Marissa was in her life.

Ten minutes passed, and Alex had just fallen back asleep. The knocking at the door awoke her, and she knew she had to get up to answer the door. Wrapping a blanket around herself, she stumbled out of her warm bed and towards the front door, her head pounding. She gripped the knob tightly, for fear of falling over. Swinging the door open, there stood a drenched Marissa with a smile on her face.

Alex opened the door wider, and let Marissa in. Dripping water everywhere. She wanted to wrap her arms around the taller girl, and pull her in for a long, deep kiss but the fact that she was sick kept her from doing so. Slowly she shut the door, and paddled back to her room with Marissa trailing behind her.

Alex got back into bed, while Marissa sat next to her. Marissa put a hand on Alex's forehead.  
"Are you okay?" Marissa questioned, trying to not get the bed wet. "You don't have a fever."  
"I'm sick, really sick." Alex muttered, trying to make the pain in her head go away.  
"Your sick? Well this is perfect then."  
"Your not being sarcastic are you? It's too early for sarcasm."  
"No, this is perfect." Marissa smiled, she pulled her bag up from the floor, and put it on the bed. She unzipped the bag and began pulling things out. "See it's raining so I thought we could do my rainy day ritual."  
"Ritual?" Alex questioned, closing her eyes briefly.  
"Yeah, chicken noodle soup, movies. And your sick so this is perfect."  
"And its raining."  
"Don't worry I'll take care of you, first I'm gonna get out of these wet clothes though." Marissa said standing and giving Alex a kiss on the forehead. Alex smiled at the contact and watched Marissa go through her drawers.

Marissa grabbed a long sleeved shirt, and a pair of pajama pants out from the drawer and went to the bathroom, grabbing her bag with her. Marissa came back a few minutes later, toweling her hair off. She threw the towel on the chair, and got under the covers next to Alex.

"Why aren't you at school?" Alex questioned, feeling Marissa's warmth.  
"Cause it's raining." She stated simply.  
"They cancel school because of rain?"  
"Okay, okay. I wanted to spend time with you. Is that so bad?" Alex smiled into her pillow, while Marissa scooted closer.  
"You can't keep skipping school though, promise me you'll go…all of next week." Alex added.  
"Okay, I promise." Marissa agreed, rubbing her hands up and down the side of Alex's arms. Alex gave her another smile, but it disappeared when Marissa suddenly stopped and got out of bed.

She came back a few minutes later with a tray. There was a bowl of steaming chicken noodle soup, and a package of saltines. Marissa set the tray on the nightstand and helped Alex up into a sitting position. Alex gripped her forehead, and began rubbing her temples.

"You okay?" Marissa asked. Alex merely nodded while Marissa grabbed the bowl. She took the spoon and began feeding Alex, Alex loving the attention Marissa was giving her, let her take care of her.  
"Are you gonna have some too?" Alex asked, feeling her body get warm from the soup. "Maybe later."  
"You should use another bowl though, I don't want you to get sick."  
"Aww are you worried about me? You have nothing to worry about, I've got a strong immune system." Marissa said putting the bowl back on the tray. She helped Alex back under the covers, and then joined her.

"Thanks for taking care of me." Alex said genuinely.  
"Whenever you want to watch a movie, just let me know. And it wasn't a problem. I like taking care of you." Marissa replied, wrapping her arms around Alex, and pressing their bodies close.  
"Forget the movie, I like this." Alex muttered, the last thing she remembered was feeling a kiss on her nose before she drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you all liked it! It's so rainy in Washington! I'm going to go make myself a bowl of chicken noodle soup now, so you guys should all review cause I'm sure that'll help me get over my sickness. I hope you all have a good day! & Thanks for reading. **


End file.
